


Just a Kiss

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alive Starks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Starks, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Relationship(s), Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “Yeah,” she sighed. “Just… uh… Thinking.”Jon was a bit slow since he was a kid, it was hard to predict his thoughts or anything.“About?”Did you mean to kiss me yesterday?





	Just a Kiss

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh loudly at Jon’s failed attempts at protecting his face from the snowballs Arya aimed at him.

He was Robb’s best friend but her friend too in some sort of way, the only person she’d come close to trusting in a long time, the first man outside her family that had made her feel safe after Joffrey and Ramsay. He was sweet and trustworthy, always gentle and caring, and probably her favourite aim at a snowball fight.

“Come on, Snow,” she giggled. “That’s your last name! How can you be so bad at it!”

“That’s not a fair fight,” he protested.

“It’s three against three,” she moved to the side, managing to scape Robb’s attack.

“You have Arya!” he shouted out, aiming at her sister just to emphasise the fact. “Nothing is fair if Arya is in a team.”

Well… That wasn’t a lie.

She was ready to say something back when she heard a loud bark and the sound of a body falling on the snow.

“Time,” Robb managed to yell, and when everyone turned to look at him, it was almost impossible to see him under the grey husky that licked his face and wagged his tail. Grey Wind.

Sansa stood a bit straighter as her brother interacted with the dog, the vision just making her sad. When they were younger, their old neighbour’s dog had had a litter and every single one of the kids had adopted their own puppies, and even Jon’s mother – who was visiting town after moving away for a while - had picked the small albino pup to surprise him. Her own dog, Lady, was probably her best friend for the couple of years they’d been together. That time was cut short when no one other than Joffrey had ‘accidentally’ hit her with his car, months into their relationships, after spending probably a month complaining about how the dog was too annoying.

Now, years later, she was the only one living completely alone. No dog could replace her lady, and seeing her brothers and sister with their pets hurt quite a bit.

“I’m gonna get us some hot chocolate,” she affirmed, walking away in order not to watch the scene.

She entered the kitchen silently, walking past Jeyne working in her research for college and making sure and getting a quick yes when she asked whether she also wanted the drink, scratching the back of Shaggy Dog when she walked past him on her way up the kitchen.

It was a long moment before anyone walked into the room to look for her, and Jon was covered in snow when he did so, making Sansa chuckle.

“What’s that?” she questioned.

“Gendry joined the group. And then Meera and Jojen. And then Shereen. And then Lyanna.”

Sansa frowned.

“That’s 5 more people.”

He shrugged, making her sigh and pick a bigger pan.

“I’m gonna need more marshmallows.”

Jon took off his coat, beating it in a corner before folding it on a chair and walking to her side.

“Four hands work quicker than one."

he smiled with his kindness and for the following minutes, the two just worked together silently.

Everything was going just calmly fine. The kitchen had enough space for the two of them to walk around and not interrupt each other’s task until, on his way to a random drawer, Jon ended up trapping Sansa on her way out and the two ended up having their noses bumping into each other’s.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both surprised and breathless.

“Sansa,” he muttered.

“Hm?” she whispered back.

But before he could say or do anything, a loud voice came from outside.

“I want hot chocolate!” Rickon yelled, making her rolled her eyes. “I want hot chocolate!”

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

Sansa hug herself on the way up the stairs of Jon’s flat,. They were still in the North, but while her parent’s neighbourhood and house was not too far away, or either her own flat. If it was for her, she would be back to her own home but the snow storm wouldn’t let her get any back, or closer home.

“Sansa!” he exclaimed before yanking the door open. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry,” she rubbed her hands, trying to create heat. “It’s impossible outside, I thought about stopping here for a moment, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” he stepped back. “Come on, I’m gonna light the fireplace, you must be freezing.

He was right. She could feel her whole face numb from the cold.

Repeating his action from the previous day, Sansa took off her coat and folded it over a chair, sitting on the floor as closest to the fireplace as possible and catching a glimpse of Ghost laying on his large bed in the corner of the room.

“Here,” Jon offered her a mug of steamy tea. “Drink it.”

“Thanks,” she squeezed it in her hands. “Sorry for just invading so late at night. I’ll go away as soon as possible.”

He shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” he said quickly. “You’re really welcome.”

They sat in silence for a long moment and the girl’s mind moved to the moment they’d shared in the kitchen of her parents’ kitchen. He'd almost kissed her.

“Sansa?” he called, what seemed to be for the second time.

“Uh?” she turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

“I asked if you were cold. You’re all…” he muttered, pointing at her, and Sansa noticed she was hugging herself once again.

She nodded, and he quickly moved closer, opening his arm. They’ve done that before. It shouldn’t be awkward.

Sansa hesitated but moved to fill the space he was offering.

“Thanks,” she whispered, finding her place there and laying her head on his shoulder as Jon circled her with his arms, feeling his chest raising and lowering calmly against her back.

Half an hour in, you started playing with his fingers without even noticing. He had beautiful hands – or maybe you were the one obsessed with them – and you just had this weird habit of tracing the lines of his skin.

“You okay over there?” he questioned quietly, squeezing you to assure the woman was feeling comfortable.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Just… uh… Thinking.”

Jon was a bit slow since he was a kid, it was hard to predict his thoughts or anything.

“About?”

_Did you mean to kiss me back there?_

But Sansa didn’t answer, lifting looking up from his chest and turning just enough to be looking at his face comfortably.

She tried to say something, at least express what she was feeling, but nothing came out.

‘ _He is your friend_ ’ Sansa had to remind herself. ‘ _Don’t mess this up._ ’

She was about to stand up when he held her moving his hand to her cup her cheek and waiting for any protests.

But she didn’t protest. Instead, Sansa just put herself on her knees so their lips were at the same level, staring at each other for a _too long._

And then he kissed her.

 


End file.
